


Langtree Middle School

by AlovVera



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: ANYWAYS-, Aged Up, Honestly this is my first story, M/M, Two gay nerds in love, but I’ll warn you, i tried okay, im not very good at writing, lots of fluff, maybe some PWP?, okay too many tags bYe, pinescone, teacher!au, wirt x dipper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlovVera/pseuds/AlovVera
Summary: Two gay nerds falling in love. Honestly this is my first story, please don’t kill me too hard! Anyways the summary, yeahDipper and Wirt both fall in love from literally just teaching together, the students get suspicious, obviously two teachers, especially gay ones, as we all know how immature middle school is, and start teasing them.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Langtree Middle School

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! I’m hoping that I’ll continue editing this one for awhile! And that I’ll finish it, it’ll be pretty long sO- enjoy the first chapter! Tried to make it not as straight forward, but keyword is tried

“Honestly, I’m going to say it now, you all bombed the test.” with a small smile when the teacher saw the look on the middle schoolers face. “B-But… Mister Denver, that couldn’t have happened. I mean, Cody had to have passed!” Theodore said, his hand halfway raised. “Yeah! I mean.. I should’ve passed…. right..?” In nervousness.

Though Wirt had on a serious face, saying “You guys just don’t know the periodic table at all.. but; I’ll give you a second chance, if you completely fill out this packet.” He said, grinning when the students groaned. He hummed, passing out some paper for them. Not too soon after the bell rung, sending students flying around trying to collect their items to leave, many kids already packed and getting ready to go to the carpool loop.

“Mister Denver, I’m sure you’ll find a distraction to your long hours soon.” With a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was from one of his fellow teachers. The math teacher. “O-Oh.. thank you, Mister Pines.. uh- I should probably be heading out- I mean, Miss Lanner takes my kids until their bus is called.. so- I’ll be heading on my way. I-I’ll see you tomorrow, Mister Pines.”

He couldn’t believe he felt his heart rate pick up just from a small pat on the back, pink rushed to his cheeks, as he quickly looked away in an attempt to hide it, then walking towards the teachers parking lot. The teacher looked to the one who had just ran off. “Hmm. Uh- Should I have told him about his upcoming training..? I mean- I’ll tell him tomorrow-..” he muttered, fully to himself before he sighed, heading out for the parking lot as well. Once arrived at his house, Dipper groaned, walking over to his desk.

“Hmm.. Oh yeah, papers.” He whispered once more. He had just then, at that very moment, decided to go out and work at the local coffee shop, hoping that he didn’t seem like a hopeless college student. Before he got ready to go, he checked his phone, pressing play on a voicemail he had gotten from an unknown number. He instantly recognized the voice. “Hey- uh- so this is probably honestly creepy having a teacher that you work with find your number but I-I promise it’s for good reason!” Mister Denver said in the voicemail, Dipper able to imagine the animated movements he was making to his nervous babble.

“You kinda sorta left your wallet here..- in your classroom- they told me before I left because well, uh- as the idiot I was, I was just sitting in the parking lot with my car on- and my headlights..” he muttered the last bit, the voicemail still running though. “So I decided to call you! But your phone wasn’t on, so uh, call me back? I mean, if you want your ID and stuff..” he said, laughing gently on the other side.

“Alright, hoping to see you soon, Mister Pines..” as the voicemail ended with a small “Uh- Bye..-“ and it cut off. Dipper groaned, how could he had forgotten his wallet of all things? And why did, the cute adult across the hall have to be the one to find it. The man groaned, standing before pressing the ‘call’ button for Wirt-? Yeah, Wirt’s home phone. It rang about three separate times before an answer was received. “Oh, uhm. Denver's residence here..” in his nervous tone, seeming to have a completely separate phone for his house. 

“Hey, uh- This is Dipper, heard you got my wallet, huh?” He said, chuckling anxiously after such. “Well, I thought, since I’m about to head out, if you wanted to meet up at the Coffee Shop next to the apartment complex to return it? I mean-! We don’t have to if you have plans, it was just an idea.” Dipper felt a light heat grazed over his cheeks, oh, this totally sounded weird. I mean; they hadn’t talked much other than meetings, and all the sudden it sounded like he was asking out his teach-mate? Whatever you’d call it.

He mentally face-palmed, Wirt, on the other hand, didn’t think much of it. “Oh-, of course! I-I’m free now actually, since you said you were about to head out right now too..” he said, babbling on slightly, he had never met one of his co-workers outside of school hours, or even the school buildings really. He seemed anxious about such, but they explained some more details, before finally settling it. Wirt smiled lightly, quickly taking both his wallet, and the co-workers wallet into his back pockets, before grabbing his keys and phone and heading out the door, locking up his apartment.

Everyone in the school knew that Dipper was good at what he did, and during the summer, even picked up another job, it was flexible, since students would see him running around in the small shopping center. Wirt smiled at this thought, the short math teacher running around, looking at his watch and apologizing to people he almost ran into.

He laughed lightly, humming. He was standing outside of his car, suddenly remembering where he was as he climbed in, sighing while turning on his car, as well as the radio. Dipper had already arrived, tapping his fingers on the table he sat at, dressed in only a white t-shirt, a flannel, jeans and his regular sneakers. He wasn’t wearing anything special, other than he guessed his cap, which he always wore though.

“So sorry I’m late! I mean, there’s wasn’t a uh- scheduled time b-but I’m sorry to keep you waiting!” Wirt said as he walked through the door, hauling his small bag with his work that needed to be graded. Dipper flushed at the sight, the science teacher was wearing a sweater and sweats, seeming a lot more comfortable than at the school, and in Dippers eyes, he pulled it off well.

Wirt’s hair was also messy, to which he apologized for. “I didn’t have time to- ah- comb it.” He said, smiling nervously as Dipper invited him to sit across from him. “Uh- so, we both know I suck at math, but I’m willing to try if it’ll help you with.. that..” he said, pointing to the bag that was basically full. Wirt’s cheeks hinted at turning a reddish color, he muttered, “O-Oh.. I just haven’t had time to do it all.. you know, I’ve kind of been working on poems in the meantime.. and a diary- well, I wouldn’t call it a diary, more like a secret journal.” He said, rambling. “Y-Yes. Your wallet.” As he took it out of his back pocket, “Here, one of the students had brought it to me, so, since it is Friday, I wanted to give it to you personally, so you can, you know, not get arrested.” He said, smiling.

That smile could kill him if it tried. It was so charming, yet unique at the same time. It gave him chills, honestly, what type of teacher would invite another out… Well, that was Dipper of course. Wirt held it out to him, saying “and no, I totally didn't steal your cash.” He said, a sly grin on his face before it turned shy. Now that’s something that could kill him on the spot.

Dipper straightened his back, hesitantly taking the wallet from the others hands. “Oh- I should probably order you something, s-shouldn’t I?” As he began to stand. “You don’t have to do that, you know.” He said, attempting to decline the offer, but Dipper was already up. Wirt sighed in defeat, “You've won. Honestly, just get me anything, I like sweet though.” He said, grinning. He was a very big sweet tooth. He had always been, especially when his little brother kept feeding said things.

Dipper came back with a medium latte with vanilla, and a bit of sugar. And for himself, just a hot chocolate. “Enjoy.” He said, handing in the Latte as she sworn he could’ve seen the other teacher wink. Wirt felt his cheeks heat up, “W-Well I certainly- I certainly will in fact.” He muttered half to himself, looking at the floor beside him. Dipper smiled lightly, saying “Now, let’s see what work you’ve got..”

Wirt sighed lightly, he didn’t want their interaction to end, at least to focus. His frown turned into a pout, huffing as he looked around the small shop, he seemed to be deep in thought, okay, well, that was a lie. He was just spacing out, forgetting what he was doing he then jumped back into reality. “Oh- sorry-!” He said, straightening his back as he then unzipped the bag, taking out a small stack of papers. “Here it is, thankfully I’m not a language arts teacher, or you’d be upset with the amount of essays.. at least science has all the same answers.”

As he handed him a small copy of the answer key. “Just mark them right or wrong, I’ll write the explanation on them. He said, smiling lightly as he set the paper in the middle of the table, hesitantly taking one before beginning his grading. “I think that was the last one..” Wirt finally said, sighing lightly, it had been an hour or two.. maybe more. He looked up to Dipper, who was stacking the papers. “Very nice of you to help me, you know?” As the math teacher shifted in his seat. “Well I got something out of it too, you know?” He said, which sent Wirt into a small blush.

He looked around the restaurant. “How so, Mister Pines?” He asked. Smiling at the name, he laughed, “Oh, don’t be so formal!” As he settled down, putting his hands by his sides. They were in a small booth, the shop being quite old. They continued to chatter and ramble, before Dipper looked at the time, saying “O-Oh! I must be going, I mean.. I could give you my phone number if you ever want to, uh- you know- Help each other grade.. it’s better than being up at 12 in the morning, so thanks for the extra sleep.” He said, grinning.

Wirt swore that the devilish grin Dipper always had, as sweet as it could be, was greedy for laughs he himself gave off. Wirt felt his face warm at both thoughts. “P-Phone number..?” He asked quietly, mostly to himself. Dipper nodded, saying “Yeah- if you don’t mind of course.” With a dork-like grin. That grin seemed to enrapture him, pull him in and make him want to see more of him, what he was like.

Wirt quickly said his number to him, letting him type it down before Dipper did the same for him. “Uh- you know, it was nice of you to help me.. thank you-“ Wirt said, as Dipper nodded, smiling as he headed for the door, just as Wirt did. “I’ll see you later, Mister Denver!” Dipper said, as Wirt replied, “Goodbye! Adiós! Adieu! Aloha! Ciao! Sayonara! Zài jiàn! Tam biet!” He said, slowly getting quieter as the distance built between them, they had parked on opposite sides of the parking lot. “And all of those sweet goodbyes..” smiling, he got into his car. Dipper had a blush hidden under his cap, sitting in his car before taking a deep breath. “I mean.. gosh- I need to calm down..” he said, heading back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it’ the first chapter! I hope my writing will get better as I write! But yeah, here it is?? I guess?  
> Vibe check, two gays in love.


End file.
